A Higher Intelligence
by SassyAngel05
Summary: S/S. Sark's POV. Set after A Higher Echelon. It's only a one parter. Sark helps Jack clear his name in the Alliance and Sloane's eyes.


Author: Vona  
Title: A Higher Intelligence  
Pairing: S/S  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of them except for Mr. Sullivan are mine. J.J. Abrams owns them.  
Summary: Set right after A Higher Echelon. It's in Sark's POV, except for one scene between Sydney and Vaughn, which is third person. Sark helps Jack clear his name in Sloane's eyes.  
A.N. When I say the man, I don't literally mean "THE MAN", I mean it like, a man. I don't want you to be confused.  
  
  
  
A Higher Intelligence  
  
  
I removed my sunglasses and started to massage my temples. Sloane was not a happy man. He had called me last night after they had discovered their access to Echelon had been cut only moments before they had been able to use it. As if he believed I could help him fix it. There is only one person I know that could block them out, other than myself. Irina Derevko. She finally had access to computers. Fools. Despite being called the Central Intelligence Agency, they were definitely not very intelligent. At all. I have absolutely no tolerance for fools. I entered the SD-6 building and watched the party-like atmosphere for Marshall Flinkman's return. Agent Dixon hugged Marshall and then Arvin Sloane shook his hand. What a hypocrit. He's probably telling Marshall about all the extravagant rescue efforts they had tried so they could extract him. I caught Sydney watching the same scene with a look of disgust written all over her face. The same disgust that mirrored my own, I assume. Sydney Bristow was hardly naive enough to believe Sloane's fabrications. Plus the whole she's a double agent thing. Sydney embraced Marshall, her previous disgust quickly fallen away. She awarded Marshall a smile. I wish she'd give me that smile. No! Stop thinking like that, Sark. Sydney was scanning the office. Most likely for her father. She didn't know. Mr. Vaughn hadn't contacted her yet. Guess I'll have to tell her. That made me smile. This was going to be delightful. As she passed me, I grabbed her arm and jerked her into a different corridor. We slipped outside before Sydney yanked her arm away.  
"What do you want?" She demanded in the most angry tone. I tried to resist the urge to smirk, but couldn't.  
"I bet you're wondering where Daddy Dearest is."  
"He's just not in the office yet."  
"And likely he won't be again. He's on the run from Miss Ariana Kane and his good, dependable friend Arvin Sloane because of his double agent status and of course, they think he killed Emily."  
"He is not a double agent."  
I watched her skeptically. So this was how she was going to play it.  
"So you don't want to know where he's hiding right now. All right, then. But I'd watch your back. Kane's out for blood and you are Jack's daughter. I'd hold off meeting Mr. Vaughn for a while."  
Her amber eyes flashed a much darker brown. I turned around and waited for her to grab me, perhaps to plead for me not to tell. But she never did. Perhaps I miscalculated Sydney's reactions. I left her outside the building to have a nice heart-to-heart with Arvin.  
  
"We've been blocked out of Echelon, Mr. Sark. Marshall can't even break through this setback. How do I fix this?"  
I kept my face blank, not letting on that I knew exactly how to get passed Irina's wall. I sat down into the plush leather chair and put my hands together.  
"Am I a technical operator, Mr. Sloane? I provided you with the intelligence needed to get Echelon. It is not my fault that your people are incompetant."  
Sloane's mouth thinned. I'd hit a nerve! I stared at him evenly as he continued his speech.  
"The Alliance is not happy with me at all. This would have been a great improvement in our organization. They're starting to wonder if I should keep my seat on the board."  
"I do not know, Mr. Sloane, nor do I care."  
I stood up from the chair, anxious to leave the office.  
"Your people messed it up, your people had better fix it." I left the office and found myself at my desk. I noticed a blue slip of paper near my keyboard on the glass desk.  
  
Meet me at Inferno - 7.  
  
It was in Sydney's hand. Ah. She just needed time to weigh her options. She was watching me. I could feel it. So I met her gaze and nodded imperceptibly. She looked back at her computer screen and I at the paper. It was practically a date.  
  
I entered Inferno and found a cheery restaurant with bright red walls, slightly chaotic atmosphere, but nice all the same. A beautiful woman came towards me.  
"Can I seat you?"  
I plastered a charming smile on my face.  
"Actually, I'm looking for Sydney Bristow. Is she here?"  
"Are you dating Syd?"  
I just smiled at her and followed her to a booth in the back.  
"I'm Francie Calfo, by the way. Sydney's best friend."  
"You can call me Sark."  
Sydney barely acknowledged my arrival as I sat down. Francie whispered not so discreetly, "Your friend is hot, Syd!"  
I winked at her and she flitted away. Some women were such easy targets.  
"What do you know about my dad?"  
Others were not.  
"Can I at least order a drink first?"  
"No."  
I suppressed a chuckle.  
"Okay. But you have to admit it before I go any further."  
"Admit what?"  
"That you are a double."  
Sydney sighed loudly. She was exasperated. I saw her nod slowly. I felt a slight taste of victory wash over me. Just getting her to admit it gave me great pleasure.  
"He's in Europe."  
"Oh. Now that helps a whole lot, Sark."  
"You didn't let me finish. He's in Germany to be exact."  
"Why Germany?"  
"Emily Sloane's abductor is there."  
"Emily is dead, Sark."  
"No, she's not."  
Sydney leaned back into her bench.  
"Emily's alive." She gasped in surprise.  
"And to this day, though I can't say she's well. Jack knows that whoever took her is in Germany, who helped her, only to use her."  
"How do you know this? My father doesn't confide in you. I'm sure."  
I shrugged indifferently. Sydney always asked good questions.  
"I have my ways, Sydney. You know that."  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"I have no real reason to offer you."  
Sydney placed her hands under her chin, as if she was contemplating.  
"I would like to help you, Sydney."  
Her eyes pierced through my skull.  
"Why?" Her voice was the hardest I had ever heard it. I scanned over her face gently.  
"Because it's about time someone that has the power to did."  
I reached across the table and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her forehead. Her hair was so silky, I could hardly take my hand off of her. Sydney's eyes had changed again, but they held a confused turmoil.   
"I'm working on a plan to help your father. Call in sick tomorrow and meet me here."  
I handed her an index card with an address scrawled neatly across the lines.  
"Make sure no one follows you."  
I stood and readjusted my suit jacket. I left Inferno without a second glance to Sydney, which took all the will power I possessed.  
  
Sydney was playing anxiously with the note card Sark had given her. Vaughn was across the restaurant, both on their cell phones.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What?"  
"You've been messing with that paper since I got here."  
Sydney blushed and put the card in her pocket.  
"Dad's gone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kane knows he's a double. He left to find Emily."  
"Emily Sloane?"  
"Very much alive and under hostile watch."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Sark."  
"You believe him?"  
Sydney fell quiet.  
"Yes."  
"Did he have proof?"  
"No hard evidence, if that is what you mean."  
"Sydney, come on. Do I really need to list the hazards of trusting Mr. Sark? He's a manipulator who..."  
"He knows."  
"He knows what?"  
"That my dad and I are doubles."  
"We'll get you out of..."  
"NO!"  
"This endangers you, Sydney."  
"He's always known, Vaughn. He's not going to tell."  
"I worry, Syd. He's probably just waiting for a more conveniant time to reveal it to Sloane."  
"I know you worry. Um, to keep the good news coming, Sark offered to help my dad. We're doing something tomorrow. It invovles the two of us being together, I assume."  
"No. Absolutely not."  
"Vaughn, I have to help my father."  
"Jack Bristow is hardly helpless."  
"Vaughn."  
"We'll find him."  
"Where is my dad?"  
"I don't know right now."  
"Sark does. Right this minute. I just wanted you...you to know, alright?"  
Sydney hung up her phone and got to her feet. She smiled at him as she passed his table. He muttered, "Be safe. And call me if you need anything."  
Sydney left the restaurant to prepare for whatever Sark had in store for her.  
  
Sydney had already arrived when I got there the next morning. She was pacing, obviously nervous. I almost relished in her distrust. It was nice to know that it didn't seem like I'd lost my edge around her. Even though I had.  
"Sydney." She froze in midstep.  
"My plan is simple. Your dad is trying to find the abductor. I know who he is, so we find your father. You have to make him trust me. At least for this instance, okay? He'll be the one that brings in Emily's murderer."  
"I thought you said she was alive."  
"She is. But that is something Arvin Sloane and the Alliance does not need to know."  
"How will you get this man to go along with it?"  
"No one ever refuses me, Sydney."  
Sydney almost smiled. I handed her some clothes and hair dye.  
"Don't forget to change your appearance."  
Sydney hid behind some crates and changed.  
"I'm talented, Sark, but I need water to dye my hair."  
I lifted several water bottles.  
"One to wet your hair with one to wash the dye out."  
"I can't die my hair without a mirror."  
"But I can."  
Sydney flinched, as if the thought of me touching her hair hurt her. I handed her a pancho.  
"Keeps it off your clothes and keeps you dry."  
I sat her down in front of me and started to brush out her hair. I had thought of everything.  
"What about your disguise? Sloane will probably be looking for you."  
I shook my head. "I've taken care of everything, Sydney."  
She shivered as I poured the water in her hair.  
  
She had pulled the blond hair into a loose ponytail. With the jeans and tight t-shirt, she looked beautiful. Of course, I didn't tell her that. We were on a commercial flight. I hadn't, in fact, done much to change my appearance. I'd dyed my hair brown, or rather had Sydney dye it brown. Though, I didn't care if people recognize me, it could be a major mistake for Sydney and Jack if I was. Kane would see though Jack's discovery and kill all three of us. Which isn't good for any of us. Sydney had closed her eyes, just barely dozing off. Her head lulled to my shoulder. I smiled briefly, which was something I didn't do often. I kissed the top of her head and closed my own eyes. I imagine neither of us slept much last night. Sydney was afraid that I'd betray her. I had to make several contacts to pull this plan off. I fell asleep just waiting to see Sydney's reaction to waking up next to me.  
  
Unfortunately, I missed Sydney's supposed outrage. She woke up before I did and had the opportunity to calm down. Maybe she thinks I didn't know she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Some secrets should be kept. We were now in the center of Deggendorf, a small German town in which the man was.   
"We can't ask a lot of questions about your dad around here. Deggendorf is a small town and news travels quickly. If the abductor finds out Jack is looking for him, he'll disappear. Just be patient. Your dad is most likely somewhere between Berlin and Deggendorf on the train. He has information that Emily was last seen here. It is true. Emily was here. But we have to intercept him before he starts to search for her. Do you understand?"  
"Let's get to the train station. I love train stations. I almost feel normal when I'm there. Of course, I'm going to try to help my father from being killed, but still."  
She visibly blanched at sharing a personal tidbit with me. She looked away from me and we walked to the train station together.  
  
I sat on one bench, Sydney was on the opposite side. She scanned the crowd for Jack, who was likely in costume as well. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet.  
"Dad!" She cried out, urgently. He didn't turn until she grabbed his arm.  
"Sydney, what are you doing here?"  
"I had to find you! We know how to help you, but you have to trust us."  
"We?"  
"Um, yes. Me and..."  
"Hello, Mr. Bristow."  
I smiled a little.  
"You brought SD-6 with you?!"  
"I'm offended you consider me SD-6. You could at least call me a free agent."  
Sydney elbowed me, so I stopped.  
"He knows who had Emily. He brought me out here so we could help you."  
I knew Jack believed in me just as much as he believed in making a deal with Lucifer. Sydney remained steady, though. She knew her life and her dad's life was technically in my hands. I liked it that way. I felt like I had some form of control over the way I was feeling at the moment.  
"Sydney..."  
"He's gotten me this far, Dad. I think we should listen to him right now."  
I decided to stay silent. "All right." Jack consented, reluctantly, I might add.  
"Let's return to the hotel."  
The Bristows nodded and I led the family away from the train station.  
  
"I've already contacted the one who took Emily. He's going to meet me at the restaurant. I'd request that Sydney join me and that you, Mr. Bristow, stay here. It's likely he knows you, but does not know Sydney. I'd feel better if I had a little bit of back up, just in case I need to make him more cooperative."  
Sydney nodded, accepting my plan. Jack looked incredibly unhappy, but agreed as well. I handed Sydney a small gun.  
"Put it in your purse. Keep it out of sight until I nod to you."  
We had already started down the hall, leaving Jack behind.  
"Sark?"  
"Yeah?" I was intrigued. She didn't usually talk unless she had to.  
"Thanks. Oh, yeah, and your hair..."  
I ran my fingers through my hair, almost self-conciously.  
"You're cute as a brunette, but I like you better as a blond."  
I grinned at her. I never grinned. I tugged at her ponytail and complimented, "You're a better brunette." She returned my smile as we entered the restaurant.  
  
"Mr. Sark." The man said as he stood.  
"My associate, Sara Johns." I introduced Sydney.  
Sydney shook his hand, quickly assuming her role. We all sat down.  
"Do you know anything about one Emily Sloane?"  
"You don't start with the small stuff, do you?"  
"I never do."  
"I, uh, don't know anything. I swear."  
"Now that didn't sound very convincing. Did it, Sara?"  
Sydney shook her head, emphatically. "No, it really didn't."  
"Other than your poor denial, I already know better."  
"B-but I didn't kill her."  
"I know that, also. But as far as everyone else is concerned, you did."  
"What?"  
"Why don't you come with the two of us? I think it would be better for you, Mr. Sullivan."  
His eyes were darting about the room, searching for an escape route. I nodded to Sydney. She adeptly found the gun and pushed it against Sullivan's chest. I smiled at him charmingly. "Shall we?" He sighed loudly as he slowly stood and followed us to the room.  
  
We entered the hotel room and I sat Sullivan into a chair.   
"I'd like to talk to him alone."  
"I don't think so, Mr. Sark." Jack said, immediately. He didn't trust me to be alone with Sullivan. It was refreshing to know I hadn't lost my reputation at all.  
"Dad." Sydney started.  
"No. Who knows what he'll-"  
"Dad! This is his deal. We play by his rules."  
I was surprised to hear Sydney talk like that. Jack exited the room with Sydney, shooting me a last warning glare.  
"Okay, Mr. Sullivan. I have a proposal for you."  
"Do you, Mr. Sark?"  
"My, um, she." I stopped. That didn't sound very professional. But I wasn't sure what to call Sydney.  
"My colleague's father is being blamed for Emily Sloane's murder. That is definitely not what we want nor is it good for him. So, you are going to allow Jack to take you into Sloane and you will confess to her murder."  
"I didn't..."  
"Yes. You did. You will tell everybody that you killed Emily, not that you released her after you received the money."  
"I will not. Sloane will kill me."  
"I will kill you if you don't. Either way, you'll die. But Sloane might make it less painful. I can guarantee you're death will be long and torturous if you don't."  
Sullivan's eyes widened. I loved feeling the fear of those that I threatened. It was absolutely delightful to feel that power. I don't like murdering. But that does not matter. I'm trained.  
"Is it a promise, Mr. Sullivan? I will know exactly what you say to Sloane, so I would choose those words carefully."  
"I swear, Mr. Sark. I swear."  
I opened the door and found Sydney leaning against the wall, Jack towering over her.   
"I'm done. We can go home, Sydney."  
"How did you do it, Sark?" Sydney questioned.  
I shook my head.  
"It's a secret. Let's go. Mr. Bristow, all you have to do is take Sullivan in to Sloane and he will confess."  
"What do you want from helping me?"  
"Nothing." Sydney and I headed to find a cab to drive us to the nearest airport.  
  
The plan was successful. Jack brought Sullivan in, who immediately confessed to the murder of Emily Sloane. Arvin took the confession at face value and had him tortured, than killed. Jack was once again Sloane's right hand man and Ariana Kane disappeared. I walked pass the break room when I felt a hand pull me in.  
"Hello, Sydney."  
"Thank you."  
I shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You just had to trust me. Was it really that terrible?"  
I was pushed up against the counter. Sydney smiled at me, her real, genuine smile. Her hand reached up and she pushed her fingers through my now blond hair. I couldn't stop myself from brushing my hand down her cheekbone. I cupped her chin and slowly her mouth covered mine. She tasted like strawberries, something I never thought I would get to savor. Her lips were so soft and smooth, I was postive I was in heaven; probably the closest I'd ever get to it. I pulled away first and pressed my forehead against hers. "Sydney."   
She brushed a finger to my lips.  
"Thank you, Andrew."  
I jumped at her use of my first name.  
"How did you know my name was Andrew?"  
"It's a secret." She tossed my words back at me with such a seductive simplicity. She kissed me lightly once more and then exited the room, leaving me in awe. Only Sydney Bristow. 


End file.
